


rama-rama dalam temaram

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, General, Plotless, cuma ngobrol, saya mumet uas
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14843132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Sudah dekil, disumpah modar pula.





	rama-rama dalam temaram

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  
> 
> kangen arthur sama alfred hhhhhh pakabar kalian

"Arth! Lihat! Itu! Atas! Pohon! KUPU-KUPU!"

Arthur tidak akan merasa semalu ini kalau Alfred tidak mengatakannya sambil berteriak di antara banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di bangku panjang di taman (setelah berputar-putar begitu lama) dan baru beberapa detik duduk, Alfred sudah bangkit lagi, berteriak kepadanya sambil menunjuk serangga di batang pohon.

Lantas saja orang-orang yang ada di sekitar mereka menengok, menghentikan aktivitas yang sedang entah berjalan entah mengobrol entah apa pun itu. Arthur yang tadinya refleks menoleh karena namanya dipanggil langsung memalingkan muka, pura-pura tidak kenal.

"HOI!" Alfred karuan kesal karena diabaikan.

"Nggak kenal, kecuali kalau kamu ke sini lalu bilang lagi pelan-pelan."

Mengalah, Alfred mendekat dan kembali duduk di samping Arthur. Ia mencuri waktu untuk bernapas, lalu mengatakannya ulang. "Itu kupu-kupu, 'kan?"

"Al, kamu bikin aku malu mampus," tukas Arthur, masih membahas yang tadi sebagai pembukaan sebelum melanjutkannya dengan kalimat balasan, "lagi pula itu bukan kupu-kupu, itu rama-rama."

Alfred mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu rama-rama?"

"Hmm. Kayak kupu-kupu, tapi bukan."

"Bedanya?"

Arthur berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap ke arah pohon besar di dekat mereka, pohon tempat serangga dengan nama rama-rama itu menempel. Sayapnya membentang. Ditudingnya serangga itu sebagai isyarat agar Alfred ikut melihat apa yang ia lihat.

"Kalau rama-rama, saat ia menempel, ia membentangkan sayapnya. Kalau kupu-kupu, sayapnya tetap tegak pada tubuh."

"Oh ... wow."

"Lagi pula, kupu-kupu muncul waktu siang. Kalau rama-rama keluar di sore atau malam, saat hari sudah remang-remang."

Ada gumaman panjang dari mulut Alfred, berusaha mengingat-ingat seperti apa kupu-kupu yang terakhir dilihatnya. Kupu-kupu yang terbang saat sedang siang, yang apabila menempel pada ranting atau kawat pada pagar maka sayapnya akan tetap tegak pada tubuhnya.

"Rama-rama tukang pamer, ya."

"Dari semua kemungkinan komentar yang bisa kauberikan, kamu  berkomentar begitu, serius?"

Alfred tertawa. Arthur tersenyum melihat Alfred tertawa.

Arthur kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada rama-rama di pohon. "Makanya disumpahi mati terbakar."

"Siapa?" Alfred menoleh kaget.

"Rama-rama."

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang menyumpahi?"

"Nggak tahu, ya," jawab Arthur, kalimat pembukaannya selalu tidak jelas (tapi ia selalu begitu jadi Alfred tidak protes), "ada, 'kan, peribahasa tentang rama-rama. Bagai rama-rama masuk api."

"Oh, ya? Aku, kan, nggak tahu. Aku, kan, bukan kamu." Alfred menambahkan cepat-cepat atas nama untuk gurauan. "Artinya apa?"

"Musnah dengan cepat, kalau tidak salah," jawab Arthur, "pasti pernah ada seseorang yang melihat seekor rama-rama terbakar sampai bisa menyimpulkan kalau hal itu berarti musnah dengan cepat."

Alfred diam.

Mendadak ia merasa kasihan dengan rama-rama yang menempel di pohon. Motif sayapnya menyedihkan, tidak ada yang perlu dipamerkan (jadi percuma saja ia membentangkannya), lebih kotor dan cokelat dibandingkan kupu-kupu. Sudah kusam, dekil, disumpahi mati terbakar pula! Kurang ajar benar manusia. Kupu-kupu dipuja-puja dan saudaranya yang buruk rupa ditendang, disumpah modar.

"Kalau peribahasa yang ada kata 'kupu-kupu'-nya, apa?"

"Mana aku tahu, memangnya aku kamus bahasa berjalan?"

Alfred menoleh kesal, Arthur merusak suasana berkabungnya. Padahal kalau peribahasa itu sungguhan ada dan sungguh-sungguh menyanjung kupu-kupu, pasti akan makin menyedihkan.

"Ya, mana aku tahu kalau kamu nggak tahu? Kamu kan, biasanya tahu hal-hal nggak penting."

Arthur tertawa. Senang melihat Alfred tiba-tiba marah, karena biasanya ia yang dibuat begitu.

Alfred tersenyum melihat Arthur tertawa.


End file.
